In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, User Equipment (UE) communicates with enhanced Node B (eNodeB) network entities. The eNodeBs are controlled by Mobility Management Entities (MME). When a UE attaches to the LTE, the UE and associated MME undergo an Authentication and Key Agreement (AKA) process, which authenticates the UE and network to each other. The AKA process is used to negotiate keys for ciphering traffic between the UE and the network. When the AKA process is complete, most of the message traffic exchanged between the UE and the network will be ciphered. The ciphered traffic cannot be read unless the receiving party has the same key that the sending party used to cipher the messages.